Hidden Desires
by Logans4ever
Summary: What happens when fantasies start to become real? Clois
1. Prologue

**Hidden Desires**

_**Prologue**_

"I want you."

The words swirled though the air in haze of lust and shock. Longer than he cared to admit, this moment was one that filled his many secret fantasies, but now that it had come- surprising as it was, Clark felt doubt creep into his mind. "Uh, I'm not sure…"

"Shhh. I know you want me." Delicate hands moved to the thin white blouse covering ample curves. "You can't deny it. I see it in your eyes everytime you look at me." With each word, deft fingers slowly slipped a button free, revealing smooth satiny skin.

As the material slipped unnoticed to the ground, Clark whimpered at the the sight of the exquisite woman in front of him. The scraps of clinging lace did little to hinder the delightful view. Seductively, her hips swayed as she moved closer, a glint of lustful determination lighting her eyes. Putting her hand in the center of his chest, she pushed him onto the couch. In the back of his mind, Clark thanked god for small mercys, because he was positive that in his current condition, walking would not have been an option.

Moving to straddle his waist, the sultry voice whispered in his ear. "Take me."

"W-we should…Lois…" Clark's weak refusal was cut off, a loud groan escaping his lips as a trail of heated kisses moved down his neck, her tongue laving the pulsing point on his neck. "…should talk about this…"

Any cohetent thought flew from his mind as her hips eased down, firmly rubbing against the buldge in his jeans, all protests now forgotten. "No more talking."

Not even bothering to nod his agreement, Clark caught her lips in a bruising kiss as he allowed any remants of contol slip away. Slipping his hands into her hair, he yanked her head to the side, his lips eagerly seeking out the pale skin of her neck. Nipping roughly at the sensitive skin he found, Clark's mouth trailed across her collar bone, down to her lace covered nipple, the tiny piece of fabric no barrier. Lois moved her hands into his dark hair, massaging his scalp as breathless pants escaped her swollen lips.

Clark pulled away, his lips desperately seeking hers once more. Mouths slamming together with force, his tongue immediately pushed into her mouth, moving against hers hotly. Hands eager to trace her form, his hands slid down her back, fingers digging into the silky skin of her hips as he ground up against her.

With a loud hiss of pleasure, Lois tore her lips away, her husky voice murmuring softly. "Now, isn't this better than talking?"

Grunting in response, Clark pulled her back to him, his lips finding a far better way of answering her again, Lois wrenched her lips from his.

Burrying her face in his neck, nothing more than a moan slipping out. "Clark…"

The sound of his name coming from her lips was heaven, Clark decided in an instant.

"Clark?"

Frowning, his head tilted slightly as his name was spoken sharply- this time no hint of passion lacing the word- more along the lines of annoyance.

Snapping his head up, Clark looked around and saw the familiar surroundings of the Daily Planet, his eyes widening in horror as realization slammed into him. A hot blush spread across his face and down his neck as he saw the amused eyes of his best friend trained on him.

Noticing she finally had her friend's attention, Chloe grinned knowingly, a sympathetic twinkle in her eyes. "Sorry to call you out of Lana-land, but I'm ready to go."

At the mention of his ex-girlfriend, a familiar wave of sorrow slammed into him. Even after weeks of coming to terms with her decision, it still stung. Maybe the wound wouldn't be as deep had Lana turned to a different man. Clark felt his heart clench at the thought of just what last name would soon be hers. He still didn't know which hurt worse, losing the woman he loved or the added sense of betrayal that it was with Lex- a man that had once felt like a brother.

Shaking the painful thoughts away, Clark nodded at whatever it was the blonde was talking about. "…thinking of Italian, or maybe we could try that new Chinese place over near Harper's books. Lois keeps raving about how amazing the eggrolls are."

Hearing the name of the object of his fobidden fantasies, panicked guilt slammed into him and Clark felt his throat close as he sputtered. "W-what? Why should I care?" To further display his innocence, Clark added quickly. "Cause I don't."

"O-kay…just making conversation." Chloe stated slowly, attempting to wrap her mind around the bizarre reaction to her simple small talk. "I'm guessing idle chit-chat isn't on today's agenda...so," As they entered the empty elevators, Chloe eyed her oldest friend. "Feel like clueing me in on the latest crisis that has you acting so unClark-like?"

"It's nothing." At the lingering doubt on the young reporter's face, Clark shrugged and mustered up his best smile. "_Really_. So about that chinese place…"

Concern still in her eyes, the small blonde nodded in reluctant acceptance of the obvious subject change. When he was ready, he would come to her. Until then, she would have to be patient and hope it was nothing too serious.

As the soft whoosh of the doors closing filled the silent room, a dark figure emerged from the shadows, a mischievous smile in place as eyes watched the lights signal the passengers departure. "This should be fun."


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

"This is wrong." Even through the gruff protest, Clark couldn't stop himself from pinning the gorgeous woman in his arms against the wall, his hands unable to resist more exporation of her smooth skin.

In an attempt to control his raging lust, and give reason a fighting chance of taking control, Clark forced his mind on all the reasons why this was a very bad thing. Friends did not do what Clark was in the process of doing with their friend's ex- even if she did happen to have the silkiest skin he had ever felt. Such an excuse would be little consolation to Oliver, the other man was still in love with the panting woman now in Clark's arms.

What they were doing was _wrong_.

Yet, even as the thought once again repeated itself in his mind, another part of Clark couldn't help but point out that what Lois was doing with her mouth felt more than right.

Desperately clinging to his last hope of logic winning, Clark spoke the one name that had the chance of breaking Lois from her lustful haze. "What about Oliver?"

Pulling back slightly, she looked him in the eyes and frowned as though the other man held no place in this moment. "What about him?" Lois asked breathlessly, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "We broke up. Besides, you're the one I want."

"It's not right." Clark moaned against her lips, losing his conviction as heated kisses were peppered along his jaw, down to his neck where she nipped gently.

Without warning, the responsive brunnette pulled away, shoving Clark further away from her. Even though this was what Clark had been trying to convince them both was right, a whimper still fell from his lips at the loss of contact, his arms instantly reaching for what they had just lost, craving the feel of her.

"What are you doi-" Clark's hoarse question was cut off by Lois roughly shoving him onto the bed.

Lois took great care to make sure no part of her body touched his as she climbed slowly onto the bed. Stretching out over him, hovering, her hands pressed into the mattress above his head, her mouth inches away from his, Lois whispered seductively. "Let me show you how right this is."

Clark tensed as he waited for her next move. When her fingers made contact with his skin, he stopped breathing altogether.

As her hands slowly ran down his bare chest, Clark vaguely wondered what happened to all his clothes. The thought was swept away when Lois trailed her lips down his neck. Clark groaned and grabbed her hips, forcing her down onto him. Lois pulled away and shook her head disapprovingly. Frowning at her, Clark tried to reach for her. With a smirk, Lois grabbed his arms and pinned them down. Instantly, he understood the rules of this little game. Lois was in charge and until permission was given, she was the only one allowed to touch.

Smiling at his easy acceptance of her terms, Lois slid her hands around his shoulders, massaging gently before moving them down his chest. Her mouth trailed after her hands, leaving a warm, wet path. Clarks hands clenched in an effort not to reach out and touch her as she laved his nipple with her tongue. Moving her hands lower, Lois smiled wickedly. Her fingertips gently traced small patterns on his hard muscular thighs, drawing a low groan from Clarks throat. The sight of her head moving lower down his body was almost too much. Clenching his eyes shut, Clark gasped for breath, trying to reign in his control.

His stomach muscles tensed as her tongue snaked into his belly button then moved downwards. Clarks breath hitched in anticipation as he awaited the touch of her mouth. When Lois made no move to further her exploration of his body, Clark opened his eyes.

Lois was looking around his room curiously, eyes puzzled as they tried to find the source of her distraction. "Do you hear that?"

As if on cue, Clark's hearing picked up the sound of shrill ringing. Groaning in frustration, his eyes opened to the dull sight of his ceiling. Throwing an arm to the side, he hit the source of the annoying sound and sighed softly. "Not again!"

It seemed that in the past few weeks, his dreams had not only become more frequent, but startlingly vivid. Clark rubbed his eyes and sighed. This had become his new routine and he knew what the situation called for. "A shower."

A very cold one, he silently added.

"Mind if I join you?" Came a seductive voice from beside him.

Squeaking in a very unmanly way- something he would deny if anyone were to ever mention it- Clark jumped from his warm bed, staring in disbelief at the tempting vision of Lois Lane running her eyes over his body with undisguised lust.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

Lounging comfortably on his bed as if she had no cares in the world was the object of his desire, the old flannel shirt she was wearing doing little to cover her long, smooth legs. "Lois?"

"Who else were you expecting, lover?" Her voice was a purr as she crawled across the bed towards him.

"N-no-no one." Clark stuttered, his eyes drawn to the way his old shirt shifted enticingly against her with each move she made.

"Good, I'd hate to think that I'm not satisfying your every need." Lois murmered suggestively, running a finger down her smooth collarbone.

Eyes widening at her bold statement, Clark floundered for words. Surreptiously, he pinched his arm, wincing as the spot stung. It wasn't the sharp pain that held his attention though, but what it meant. This wasn't one of his over graphic dreams, somehow this surreal moment was real. How that had happened was still a very real mystery though- one the vixen in front of him was doing her best to distract him from.

"Care to join me, handsome?" Patting a spot on the bed beside her, Lois sent a seductive smile his way.

Stepping back as if she would pounce at any moment, Clark finally managed to find his voice. "H-how?"

"Well, all you have to do is walk over here and I'll do all the rest." Lois said, a wicked glint in her eye. "You'll enjoy it. I promise."

Doing his best to ignore her tempting invitation, Clark glanced around the room and muttered to himself. "How did this happen? Where did she come from?"

Feeling neglected, Lois slid off the bed and moved toward him. "Clarkie, don't you want to play with me?"

With a quick step back, Clark stated firmly. "Lois, we _need_ to figure out what's going on. This isn't you!"

Various possibilities sped through his racing mind, the first and foremost being some kind of possession of her. If there was one thing that was certain, she would never act like this of her own free will.

A frown covered Clark's face as he imagined Lois' reaction when she snapped out of whatever this was. She would most likely kill him, just for the simple fact that he had been the target of her seduction attempts. The sooner he fixed this, the sooner things could get back to normal.

"Fine, if you don't want to play with me," With a mischievous grin, Lois continued. "I guess I'll just have to play all by myself."

Clark moaned at the mental pictures her words conjured- each more arousing than the last. As her hands slowly moved down her flat stomach, he leapt across the room using his super speed. His restraint was reaching it's end and he wasn't sure what would happen if he allowed her to continue.

"Don't!" Clark growled, gripping both of her small wrists in one hand. "You're not yourself and, _trust me_, you're going to regret this when things are back to normal."

"Are you really sure you want me to stop?" Lois smirked, pointedly looking down at the large buldge in his boxers.

Blushing at the reminder of his state, Clark released her wrists and scrambled to the other side of his bedroom. Her laughter filled the air as she followed him until their bodies were pressed tightly together.

Peppering kisses along his jaw, his cheeks, anything her mouth could reach, Lois' hands slowly made their way down his hard stomach to rest on the waistband of his boxers.

Taking a deep breath, Clark tried to rein in his control, but his efforts were being tested to the limit as Lois gently nipped his neck. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and without thought, wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer. "We need to think."

"Later." Lois whispered into his ear.

Her small hands began to inch his boxers down gently, as if afraid to frighten him. Moaning at the feel of her warm hands making contact with him, Clark closed his eyes tightly, enjoying the blissful moment.

"Clark? Are you awake yet?" At the new voice intruding on his dream come true, Clark's eyes snapped open, instinctively looking through the layers of wood to see his mother making her way up the stairs.

Panicking, Clark pushed his unexpected guest onto the floor behind the bed, hiding her from view of the door. With a thud, Lois landed on her knees, a heap of blankets surrounding her. Apparently, her new position did little to hinder her current mood. "If you wanted me on my knees, all you had to do was say so."

At the suggestive comment, and the image they brought forth, Clark repressed a tortured groan, whispering urgently. "Get down and stay quiet! My mom can't see you!"

His stomach clenched in dread as the the only response he got was a wicked grin.

"Please don't do anything, _please_." Clark pleaded one more, sending up a silent prayer as his mother's voice sounded outside of his door.


End file.
